


Bad blood

by Nightshadow_of_Fernclan



Series: State chaos [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Backstory, Gen, Missouri and Illinois have a long history, Starts during civil war, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan/pseuds/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan
Summary: River and Aaron have a long history full of conflict and not all of it has to do with them being states. or a backstory on these two that starts in 1861 and goes till present day.





	1. Divide

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is more set up for things to come than anything else and i know it's short.
> 
> Yes the characters are not overly stereotyped in this that is on purpose as i like my OC's to have their own characteristic, but don't worry them being states will play a part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note it’s a bit hard to find consistent info on what Missouri and other boarder states were ready. For this AU I’m going with the undeniable facts that Missouri had two different governments and the fact citizens fought on both sides

1861  
“Did I do the right thing?” River pulled her horse to a stop and turned her head to face her father. “I wanted nothing more than to stay out of this, but now.” She found her words caught in her throat. 

“I think you did what was best given the situation.” America stated plainly. River was sure she could see pain and sadness flash in his eyes. Those seemed to be the only emotions he could express since he got the first secession notice. However just as quick as it appeared it was gone and his horse started moving again. 

'So were just going to ignore everything then.' River thought and started to follow America home.

 

River expected it to all end when she made her choice. It didn't, she still felt the pain. The pain that felt like she was being split in half, as her people picked sides and her government split. Pain as her siblings used her land as a battlefield. She was sitting at the desk in her room. She and America had went separate ways almost as soon as they'd gotten home. She was not accustomed to her father being so cold towards her. She turned her attention back to the letter she was attempting to write. She had been writing Javi ever since he left. Javi was the only one of her siblings who ever stood up for her, in a way she had lost the most important person to her. She didn't often get letters backs, mostly due to the fact Javi did have the time. When she did however she didn't like what Javi had to tell her, when the war started another personification appeared this one was the confederate states. Javi told her that Allen was the opposite of America in almost every way. Not to mention he wasn't too kind to the states that were now under is control. 

A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. She realized how close she was to crying.  
“Come in.” She tried to keep her voice even and was failing miserably. She was expecting America to walk in and was surprised to see instead different yet still familiar blonde walk into her room.

“River what did you do?” New York's voice held a note of panic and for a second River had no idea what she meant. Then it hit her, her dissension to support both sides.

“You can't change my mind New York.” River stood straighter in an attempt to look stronger than she was. “ Be glad I chose to be in this horrid war.” she moved forward in an attempt to Shut the door on her older sister. 

“You don't get it.” New York stated, pushing back against the door to keep it from closing.” Please I'm just trying to war..” She did not get to finish her sentence as River won their little game of 'Push the door' and immediately locked it once her sister on the other side. “River.” New York yelled, Banging on the door and for a moment River was worried she would break down the door. However after a few minutes of River ignoring her, the banging stopped and River assumed the older state left. She didn't need a state who barely ever spoke to her telling what to do with her own state. 

“At least she didn't feel the need to insult me.” River mutter returning to her letter writing.


	2. escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River learns she should have listened to New york and America is MIA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter yay. i'm forever scared to post these since the Hetalia community has harassed me into quitting before.

1861 

River really should of known better than to think it was over after she made her choice. At first thing had been quiet, other than New York's surprise visit a few week back. It was foolish naivety. 

'Why do they show up only to pick on me?' she thought to herself as she tried to ignore the various insult Massachusetts as throwing her way. This was nothing new, Massachusetts had bullied since she was a infant for look very Indian, other than her green eyes she could blend in well with any of the native people. She wasn't the only target, Florida, Texas, and New Mexico, who while not a state yet had been acquired by America around the same time Texas arrived. If it wasn't bad enough that Massachusetts and a few others picked on the Spanish states, Louisiana had it the worst. 

She had to admit is was really cruel of her union siblings, since to harass her was the only reason they came around. They didn't seem to care about America at all, despite the fact that they were fighting for him. 

“I made my choice Massachusetts, I'm supporting both sides.” She glared at the older state. Trying her best to seem stronger than she was. “ At least I still care about our siblings. Not to mention how You've been treating America,” 

“At least I'm completely loyal to him, your nothing but a pigeon-livered ratbag.” The older girl sneered.

“I'm not a coward.” River spat back. Her green gaze flashed dangerously at her older sister. 

“Than prove it.” Another voice spat from behind her. Turning her breath caught in her throat as she realized she was trapped between Massachusetts and Illinois. Fear twisted in her gut, there was no way she'd be able to take on both states. 

“Last time I checked there was a war going on. Don't you two have more important things to do than pick on me.” Where was America when she needed him. She tried sidestepping away from the older states only to have them step closer with movement she made. 

“We are dealing with the war.” River didn't like her brother ominous tone of voice. His voice seemed to foreshadow their intentions and River didn't want to give them the chance to follow through. 

“Yeah we are not going to let you jeopardize the war.” Massachusetts's hazel eye burned with hatred. 

“Jeopardizing?” River spat. “How am I jeopardizing it!” It wasn't a question. It was a statement. “ You have my manpower and my supplies.” River was done with their vazey accusations. “You use me as a battlefield.” Her voice gave out and she started sobbing. The world seemed to slow as she waited for one on them to hit her, shoot her, stab her. What felt like hours ticked by. 

“Massachusetts, Illinois!” A familiar accent commanded and River opened her eyes find, New York standing defensively in front of her. “Really two against one?” New York turned her head and glared a Massachusetts as if she knew the older state was the ringleader. “If you like picking on eight year old so much, you clearly have too much time one on your hands.” Her sister started ushering her toward the house.  
“Mind your own business York!” Massachusetts snapped. Her hazel burned through River like daggers. 

“She's a child!” New York stated dumbfounded, while still slowly trying to get River in the house. “Besides a year ago she wasn't any better than dirt to you, but now that she's useful to you.” River noticed her sister cut herself off as if she was worried about what she'd say. “ Come on Missouri, let's just get you inside.” River didn't have a chance to respond before she was picked up by the older state and dumped inside the house. River couldn't stop herself from shaking and New York noticed. 

“Hey its okay.” The elder soothed. “That's what I was trying to warn you about.” River looked up at her sister expecting to see anger in her eyes, but saw only symphony.

New York's POV

It was easy to forget River was a Child. She had always been incredibly intelligent for her age. Now though, see her shaking and crying just reminded Addison that despite everything, her sister was child who was doing her best in a situation that adults found trying. River was alone, the realization hit Addison so fast. She had been so close to the southern states. Addison wished she could comfort her by telling her her northern siblings don't hate her, but she didn't wish to lie to her. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when River's crying went from being fearful to painful. She looked over to the smaller state only see her curled into a ball. 

“It hurts.” The Ravenette whined and Addison did need to ask what 'it' was. The fighting, her people splitting take your pick. 

“hey it will be okay.” She tried to make her voice sound convincing, but she knew she was failing. “Where is dad?” Addison asked, brushing some of the ebony hair from her sister's face. River's emerald eyes were clouded in pain, but Addison could also pick out a sense of confusion at her question.

“I..haven't seen him all day.” River was gasping for breath and Addison realized there must have been a battle going on in her state. “He... comes.... a...and goes off and on.”

“Don't talk.” She hush the younger state. “I'll stay with you until he turns back up okay.” The small state just nodded her head and it hurt Addison to see her like this. River was normally so.. well alive. Like a lot of the younger states. Addison couldn't ignore the growing fear for her sister's well being.  
Massachusetts and Illinois had made their anger quite clear.


	3. Darken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York learns something new about Missouri and in the process comes to a troubling conclusion

1861

Turns out America didn't come back that night, leaving Addison to take care of not only River but the other young states and territories. River has passed out a while back so other than taking care of any wounds that appeared on her body; which was a lot for someone so small. She just had babies and toddlers to look after. In all honesty she preferred it over fighting anyway. Slowly time passed and Addison was starting to wonder if American was coming back. Had he gone to fight, leaving River and the youngest states and territories alone? Had he been captured? Surly if the later had happened they would know, after all it would be a waste to capture him and not use him as a bargaining chip.

“Hey, your still here?” Addison nearly jumped at River's voice. The kid could really move quietly, almost appearing out of nowhere. It was unnerving really, especially when you weren't expecting it. “Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.” Although while she did sound a little remorseful for freaking her elder sister out, River had a mischievous grin on her face.

“I didn't think you would be up yet.” It wasn't an exaggeration, just a few hours earlier River had been covered in wounds. Deep wounds and burns that even with their fast healing shouldn't be completely gone yet, especially since River's government was split and it was without a doubt weakening her. 

“I'm fine, no use laying around when there's things that need done.” 

“That sounds like something Tex would say.” the words left her mouth before Addison could stop herself. River and Texas had been close, of course it sounded like something Texas would say because it was. She glanced over River expecting sadness or anger, but her expression was blank. They sat in silence for a few minutes before River spoke up.

“This will end.” Addison looked over once again at her sister. Was that even a question? Everything ends sometime. “I've seen it.” 

“What do you mean?” Okay her sister was starting to wired her out a little. Suddenly though River looked down and just sat there. “River.”

“You won't believe me if I told you.” she mumbled under her breath, but Addison could still understand her. 

“Try me, I heard and seen some strange things in this family.” I wasn't an exaggeration, from the fact some states could use magic to the more mundane like the wired hobbies that some states picked up over the years. 

“I've seen other things that ended up happening.” River paused. “I don't always see everything, sometimes, most times I just see images and jumbled words and phrases. It's not always clear.”

 

“What did you see exactly.” New York was now very interested. Maybe there was a way to make this end faster?

“It's not so much what I seen, but what I heard.” River's eyes suddenly looked like they were glowing, she was gasping as if she couldn't breathe and Addison was a little freaked out. “This conflict will end, but not before bonds are forever broken and a new conflict is set into motion.” The voice wasn't River's it was older sounding, breathy and gasping. It made Addison believe her more. Why fake a voice like that, especially since it seemed painful. The message however was troubling. This conflict will end, but not before bonds are forever broken and a new conflict is set into motion. Did that mean they would lose their siblings forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter i know but i thought that was just a good stopping point.


	4. climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conflict between River and Aaron reaches its climax and the true meaning of “This conflict will end, but not before bonds are forever broken and a new conflict is set into motion.” is made clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay another short one but i find it easier to do shorter chapter and a longer finished work over all.
> 
> by the way there are spelling mistakes in Colorado's dialog on purpose, he's two.

It was rather rude awaking, River had to admit, to find yourself buried under a pile of young territories and states.  
We're freezing River.” California whined trying to pull the much bigger River out of bed. Now that she had been somewhat pulled from the warmth of her blankets, she realized the house was freezing. America was suppose to take care of the fire.

“Where is Dad?” River asked the younger states. He was there the night before. 

“We don't know.” Colorado one of the territories spoke up. “We when to his room first but he gone.” 

“Okay I'll go start the fire, got up to your bed and try to keep warm while I do that Okay?”

River wasn't surprised too find no wood inside when she moved to restart the fire that had burned out in the night. 'Only America could forget to bring in Wood in the middle of December.' she thought pulling on her boots, expecting there to be some cut wood in the shed next the house. No luck there as when River finally trudged though the snow, all she found was a few broken twigs.

“Great.” She mumbled under her breath. This meant she'd have to go to the the forest shed where the excess cut wood was kept until it was needed and brought up to the house. She made her way to the barn, deciding that if she was going all the way to the forest shed she might as well fill up the shed by the house. For that she'd need to bring a horse and cart. Her horse stuck her sorrel head over the stall door nickering as she spotted River. “Hey girl, help me get wood?” She asked. The mare tossed her head in a way resembled a nod. Pets of nations were incredibly smart and some, like her Uncle's polar bear could talk.

She was caught off guard, when moving to get the harness a black head darted out of a stall only to nearly bite her. 

“Diablo.” River muttered under her breath. The jet black mustang belonged to America and was a torn in the side of whoever entered the barn as the stallion tended to be aggressive to anyone who wasn't her father. Clearly he was aware of his horses mean streak as the horse's name meant devil in Spanish. River's annoyance at the dark stallion was suddenly turned to confusion as if Diablo was here than shouldn't America be too? America did own another horse other than the temperamental mustang. Quickly she did a count of the horses in stable. The only horses who should still be there was hers, America's, and a couple brood mares. All a counted for, so it was clear America must still be around the house some where.

River got the horse harnessed up with a bit of difficulty. She was rather short and the harness weighed more than she did. Eventually she was able to lead her horse out of the barn and into the now snowy weather, white flecks dotted her mare's sorrel coat. River really was wasn't paying attention her surroundings, or the fact she was being followed. 

River almost wished America had stayed missing a few months before in summer. New York was much better to have around then he was. At least Addi didn't looked at her as a failure. Although watching New York tear into America when he finally showed up after about two months as the highlight of her day and she had hoped that he would make an effort to be better. She couldn't handle everything on her own. With her government split as well as her people she was weak. In light of what had happened recently, being weak was a frightening situation.

“Missouri.” a shout from behind her made River stop in her tracks and turn to see who had called her half expecting one of the younger states to have followed as the wind muffled the sound of the voice.  
Her heart stopped when she saw Aaron behind her, his rifle, bayonet fixed. The older blond shuffled though the shin high snow over to his sister. River knew she should run, she was unarmed after all, but she found her feet wouldn't listen to her. She decided to try and talk her way out of this. 

“What do you want Aaron?” Her voice surprisingly remained firm despite her growing fear. Her horse tossed her head, but remained at her owner's side. Her brother kept approaching in an almost too calm manner and made no threatening movement, his words told a different story however.

“You know exactly why I'm here, you useless meater.” as he stepped closer he bettered his grip on his rifle. 

“I'm standing by my choice. How does that make me a coward.” 

“If you really cared about this you'd be fighting right now, not playing babysitter. Don't worry little sister trust me when I'm done your loyalty will be certain.” Terror gripped River as her brother charged and ran her though with his bayonet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be from America POV next time.


	5. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America stumbles on a sight he never expected and is forced to comprehend recent events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no real notes for this one but bonus points if you know what the reference to Canada is about.

1861  
America POV

America looked frustrated at the piles of paperwork that head been doing since well before dawn. He'd barely made a dent. He had no idea what time it was when California walked into his Study, yelling behind him that he'd found America. California then climbed up on his lap and America was instantly shocked when he felt that the kid felt like ice. 

“River went to start a fire and never came back.” Cal murmured shivering. 

“When did she leave.” America got a sinking feeling, after all at least two of her siblings had a grudge to settle. Surely she couldn't have been gone long. 

“This morning,” California said clinging to America. America checked his watch, four in the afternoon. River had been out there several hours. Why hadn't she came back yet?

“California, bring all your sibling in here and don't no matter what don't leave.” With that he ran out of the house and to worsen his fear River's horse was standing in the yard hooked up to a cart, panicking. He quickly unhooked the mare and asked to show him where River was. The mare understanding lead the way along the path they must have taken judging by the disturbed snow. 

What the sorrel mare lead him to made cold fear and anger flow through him. River was nearly cut in half by one long cut and it looked like the only thing holding most of her frail body together was damaged muscle and tendons. Smaller cut littered her body and blood poured from the small form, staining the snow around her. He thought fast, climbing onto River's horse and riding as fast as he could back to the house. He grabbed rope and an some old damaged blankets. They would have to do. This time as he left he hooked the mare back to the cart as a way to get River home.

America was shocked river was still breathing when he returned. He as gently as he could rolled his daughter on to the blanket and used it and the rope to pull the small body back together. Her healing would have to do the rest. Would her healing even work with the state her government was in? Before he left he noticed something in the snow not far from where River had been laying. A knife and one he recognized.

“So this was Aaron's doing.” He muttered grimly to himself.

He checked his daughter, for what felt like the millionth time. She had stopped breathing in the night and all America could do was hover around her. Hoping that anytime she's regenerate and be okay. His family was falling apart around him and it pained him. His kids were fighting each other, one of his daughters was in critical condition, and his brother...

He hadn't talked to his brother in years and he wasn't even sure he would even speak to him if he tried, but he had to admit it was becoming a more plausible thought the longer he thought about it.


	6. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texas reflects on his guilt over breaking a long ago silent promise to Missouri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashback chapter about Texas and Missouri to establish their relationship.

1865  
Texas POV

Cold fear seemed to be the only thing the Texan could feel anymore and he stared down at the broken form of his sister. The sister that may not wake up. The sister that might never wake up.

1846

The teen sometimes felt like he was living in a house of strangers and he wasn't wrong. He'd lived with America for a few months, but it didn't really feel like home to him. Mostly the other states avoided him. He had no connections and at times he felt like and intruder. 

Texas was brought out of his thoughts when his face connected with the floor. He looked around trying to find the source of him tripping. A smaller girl was picking herself off the floor. She was maybe physically five or six with waist length black hair, dark skin and piercing emerald green eyes that were a sharp contrast to her overall dark features. He raked his brain trying to remember who she was.

“Your Texas aren't you?” A quiet voice he realized came from the girl said. The girl was standing in front of him now and since he was siting he was eye level with her. “I'm Missouri or River.” She told him probably figuring he was blanking on who she was. He couldn't get over how tense she was. How she wouldn't meet his gaze. 

“Hey Texas.” America broke into their conversation. “Can you go and cut some wood for the forest shed?” Texas nodded and picked himself up off the floor.

“Hey can I go with you.” River said from behind him. 

“Won't your older sisters miss you?” He had been there long enough to know that the youngest days were filled with either actual lessons with America or practical lessons with the older kids.

“I already done my lessons with dad and I hate cooking and sewing, please I won't get in your way.” Texas felt he had no choice to relent. The kid was just to cute. 

“Okay, but you have to help.” He was suddenly tackled by the younger girl.

River had been awfully quiet the entire ride out to the forest and more then once the Texan had to look behind him and make sure the younger girl was still behind him. He did want to stir up trouble by losing her. Although he was pretty sure he'd get in trouble anyway for taking her with him when by her own admission she had lessons with her older sisters. 

“Finally.” Texas said dismounting and helping River down from her own horse. “How about I chop the wood and you load up the cart.” He wondered momentary if the wood would be too heavy for the young girl. Soon they fell into a rhythm, River would talk or ask Texas question and take the wood to the cart as it was cut. Texas would cut the wood and answer to react to something every now and then. When the cart was full they both sat down for a break before having to load the forest shed. For the first time he noticed the bruise on her arm.

“Oh did I do that. I..” She cut him off before he could finish. She just picked at the grass under her feet. 

“No it wasn't you.” She stopped for a moment as if rethinking dumping her problems on him. “It was Massachusetts, I was trying to hide when you ran into me. She hates me.”

“Hates a bit of a strong word maybe it was an accident.” Texas suggested, but at the same time it all made sense. Her desperation to come with him and get out of lessons. Why she wouldn't meet anyone's gaze.

“She been cruel to me my entire life. I don't know what I did.” Even though the bruise was fading it still made the Texan's blood boil. It looked as if she had been grabbed and swung around. “No one cares about me, some can sympathies but not like they even make an effort to spend any time with me.” Texas's heart ached even more. He knew what is was like to be alone. He decided right then that River would never be alone again.

1865

Here he was, his promise broken. His sister's mangled body way too still. 

“I'm sorry Riv. If I had had a choice....” he never hated his boss more.


	7. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texas has a chance to reflect on the aftermath the war had on the family unit as River continues to fight for her life in her coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter today sorry but i really wanted to get out of the civil war era, when when come back it will be the late 1880 and River and Tex will have returned after going away on their own for a while.

1865

Texas was really starting to lose hope that River would wake up. The war had ended months prior and his little sister remained as still as ever, her breathing slow if not completely stopped. No one really came in to check on the two other then Addison, who'd bring Texas food and to try and convince Texas to go sleep. Which was what she was currently trying to do.

“Come on Javi, she's not going to get any worse.” She laid her hand on his shoulder an act which was meant to be a comforting gesture now felt weird and uncomfortable after so much time in conflict. At least Addi seemed to just want to put the past behind them which was more then others. Form what Addison had told him, the house still in turmoil even though the fighting had stopped. Texas really knew better than to think everything would go back to normal like nothing ever happened. Even though not everyone wanted to leave. Even though everyone in the house knew they had to listen to their bosses no matter what. It seems that the former confederate states will have to earn respect back. 

Addison seemingly got the message that he was uncomfortable and removed her hand, “Please Javi, you need to sleep for a bit. I promise if something changes I'll wake you.” 

“Okay, I will, but if her breathing so much as changes a little you come get me.” 

“Of course.” With that Texas made his way to his own room. It was pretty much the same as when he left. The only difference was the half finished letter that now sat on his desk. The last letter River had been writing when Aaron had attacked her. The fact that Aaron had attacked River with such brutality still shocked Texas. Before the war started they got along. Not best of friends, but far from enemies. Now Aaron walks around as if nothing happened, just ignoring the hostile glares from Texas and New York. He was pretty much certain that he wouldn't be able to sleep so he instead picked up the letter that he had yet had the strength to read. 

Dear Javi 

I'm getting more and more worried. Dad keeps disappearing for extended lengths of time and I've been largely left alone with the younger sibling. Addison was here for a bit and it was quite fun to watch her tear into dad when he finally showed up again. I don't know why, but for some reason Addison has been really nice to me. Before this whole thing started she hardly looked my way and merely turned a blind eye to Massachusetts's harassment.

I know at the end of this we may never be one nation again, but I still hold onto the hope we'll still be close. I wish I knew more of what was happening as news doesn't travel my way often. I...

The letter cut off abruptly and that was that. Javi simply sat staring at the empty space of parchment. A frantic knocking on his door alerted him to the presence of Addison and she didn't have to say a word for Javi to understand what she was there for. He was up and running past the other state before he could even register in his head what he was doing. River's room was on a different floor then his and he almost fell down the stairway in his haste. 

River's eyes were open, staring blankly at Javi and Addison. Texas could she the confusion on her face and at once realized she had no idea who they were. Addison pushed past Javi to speak to River.

“I need you to listen to me.” Addi spoke softly to the younger state. “Do you remember you name?”

“River.” They confused state said shakily after a minute of thought. Addison smiled.

“What about us?”

“Your faces look familiar and I know you have to be family.” 

“We're your siblings.” Javi finally found his voice again. “I'm Texas or Javi.” He rarely said the name given to him by Mexico, but if it made his sister recognize him he'd do anything. He let out a sigh when a look of recognition flashed in her eyes, but he knew they had a long way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may have noticed Texas's human name is Javi instead of Luke and that is because he has yet to change his name which comes later.


	8. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We skip a few years to find River and Javi, now going by luke have returned home after being gone for a while and we finally get to see inside Aaron's head and learn River's physical scar isn't her only one left from that day in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will likely cover River and Lukes adventures in another story i really wanted to keep this centered around River and Aaron. i also currently don't have a planned end to this story i'm considering maybe stopping it post WW2 or a few years before the main timeline picks up not sure.

Chapter 7  
1880

Aaron's POV

He almost didn't believe it when he'd heard of River and Javi's return, they had been gone since 1867 and no one really thought much about it anymore. After who cares it some of the traitors left. Then again he noticed those insults dyeing out. He didn't know if relations were really improving or his true siblings just wanted to save face.

He was absolutely shocked when he saw her again. River now towered over him by a few inches. Her hair was shorter and tied back. She was strangely dressed as a boy which Aaron new Marybelle would freak out when she finally stopped crying. She was also covered in more scars then she had when they left. 

He half expected her to do something to him. Punch him, maybe shoot him. Instead she paid him no mind as she went to help with harvesting. Should he be insulted? Should the pure fact they came back insult him?

“Shit!” he exclaimed as several hard object hit him on the head. He looked up to see River in the tree above him picking the apples from the top. “You think your funny half-breed.”

“Oh shut up you pantywaist, it was and accident.” River snapped dropping down from the tree and looming over him. He was terrified. He was almost certain River could beat him within an inch of his life and in all honesty he likely deserved it. Instead she just turn and went back to apple picking.

River's POV

It took everything she had not to lay into Aaron. It wouldn't do much good she reasoned after all she and Luke still had to prove to everyone they weren't leaving again. The other states still had no idea of Luke's name change and she wondered how long he would put it off. It was almost strange being back especially seeing as she had little memory of life before her injury. She didn't recognize half of the younger territories and state. More of the territories had become states and she felt a bit sad. 

“Hey, need help?” Addison said as she climbed up the tree. 

“No, but who am I to stop you.” She could sense her sister was looking to talk. 

“you scared us by leaving.” River stayed silent. After all what could she really say to that. “But I can see why you both did it.” Addison leaned over to get an apple near Rivers when she pulled away suddenly face twisted in disgust. She said nothing though and River knew this could only lead a few ways. On one hand for as drunk as she was she was still capable and not nearly as out of it as she'd like. On the other Luke had mostly turned a blind eye when it came to her drinking and she had a feeling Addison wouldn't be so easy on her.

 

“When did you start drinking.” And here she thought Addison would just drop it. She had made it threw the entire day without so much as a peep from Addi, who then decided to corner her in her room. 

“So do you.”

“River that doesn't answer my question.”

“I don't see how it's your business.” She shouldn't have to justify anything to a family that wasn't there for her. 

“Answer now, you never struck me as the type excessively drink.”

“A few years ago now leave me alone or I'll get my gun.” That did the trick as Addison left slamming the door behind her. River locked it not wanting to deal with any other visitors. 

 

River was aware where she was. It was a normal sight when she slept at night. Herself a much younger and somehow different version of herself walking threw the snow. That night that seemed so long ago. Tex may have taken her away from the toxicity of the waking world for a bit, but the past would never leave her. This point was driven home by Aaron driving his bayonet into her body. 

 

River shot awake and took a second to ground herself before moving to her wardrobe to grab one of the stashed bottles.

Aaron's POV

Normally he'd be happy to follow Massachusetts around and back her up in her talking down to the former confederate states, but today it left a sour taste in his mouth hearing her talk about their siblings like they were nothing but trash. Was this really how he sounded? Why were they even still bring up the past? Shouldn't they be able to work on healing?

“Shouldn't River have beat the living hell out of me?” a voice inside his head sounded. “Are you just going to let she show you up like that? Let her act like she's better then you?” He wanted to ignore it. He'd learned the hard way not to listen to that particular voice. Thing was the more he tried the more the voice nagged. 

“No” He replied. “I just have to wait until she slips up and no one wants to defend her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yes i wanted to hint that maybe River has PTSD, it's a little slither of me that made it into her personality as i've had PTSD most of my life.


End file.
